Ann Ermacov
Ann Ermacov is the second girl to have joined the Esme Girls’ Third Squad under Magda’s lead. Marie hired her thanks to the influence of Ann’s best friend inside the company, Katerina Kozlova. Before joining, Ann was an exotic dancer and escort in Ukraine and Russia. Born in a broken family and without a higher education, Ann always had to work as a sexual companion for wealthy men as her only way to earn a good living. Although a risky job, she enjoyed it. It would be because of her fame as a belly dancer that she met Katya and ultimately got to escape from this life into the Esme Girls. Ann saw in the company a community of other girls like her that understood her sexual preferences and also had the genius to turn them into a successful business. Sexual entertainment had always been the thing Ann always wanted to live by. Biography Ann was born in Sevastopol, Ukraine, to a low middle class family. Her father worked in a shoe factory while her mother was a secretary at a governmental office. Ann had a normal life in Ukraine until months before finishing middle school her mother filed for divorce and left the family for another man. Ann stayed with her father who had to take more jobs to maintain her; Ann started to work too. Years into the future, when Ann was about to finish high school, as if it was bad luck, the Crimean Crisis and the later Russian military occupation of the peninsula forced her to move with her father to Kiev. Her father still feared a sudden escalation of violence in the country, so after saving money, he takes Ann to live in Russia. Ann and her father ended up in Moscow. When Ann started to gain independence thanks to her job’s income, she left her father and moved to an apartment in an area where most of the city’s nightclubs where at. Ann worked as a secretary for a small office, but after finding out she could make more money being a pole dancer, she forgot about any desk job. After gaining experience at the dancing scenery, she got hired to be part of a crew of “deluxe” women at a local men’s club; they intended her to be one of the most expensive girls given her good lap dances. Ann didn’t use her money to afford a higher education; she had given up the idea and instead used it to pay belly dancing courses. She trained with professionals and became one of the best exotic dancers at her job. Something that Ann noticed was that her better clients were all wealthy businessmen; wanting to exploit this, she turned into an escort. She had her first sexual experiences with some of Moscow’s most important men. Given her job, she had to keep a lot of things secret; this bothered her and thus she began to look for new outlets. After a party Ann attended to, she met Katerina Kozlova back when she was one of the most popular MMA underground fighters in Moscow. They became best friends on the grounds of having a lot of things in common, being the dominant factor having come from a broken family. Katya always treated Ann with sisterly love. And when Katya was struggling with alcohol problems, Ann helped her to go under therapy and was there to support her in anything. Ann and Katya became inseparable. When Katya returned from therapy and won several matches, she took Ann to a tour to Europe. They visited Germany, France, Spain and Poland. In France, Ann and Katya saw one of the Esme Girls’ performances, which they deeply love. To further their likeness towards the company, Ann and Katya met one member at a fighting event; it was Ellie, whom Katya made a contact of. Through Katya, Ann knew about the Esme Girls’ next moves. When she returned with Katya to Moscow, Katya would surprise her with huge news, Ellie proposed Katya to join. Ann couldn’t believe it, but then she wanted to join too. Katya told her to wait until she had gathered enough experience inside the organization to the point of having somewhat influence over the hiring process. Ann continued working as an exotic dancer and escort. She wouldn’t see Katya again after she announced her retirement from the MMA business. Months later, Ann received a call from Katya. The moment had arrived and Katya told Ann she was in the next applicants’ list. Weeks later Ann met Katya and the rest of Esme Girls, at this point Magda was already a member and was the one who interviewed Ann. Ann and Magda shared the love towards the entertainment aspect of sex. Although Magda wasn’t an escort, it excited her. She also admired Ann for having sex with powerful men. Ann told Magda she wanted to escape that lifestyle fearing repercussions; Ann constantly felt regretful after wondering she may have been part of an infidelity. Ann told the Esme Girls was the best way of having one’s sexual desires met while also entertaining an audience harmlessly, without the alcohol, drugs and intercourse any sex-worker has to take to operate. Magda ultimately hired Ann. After Marie approved the decision, Ann moved into training and saw the making of her Esme Suit. Weeks later, Ann, now as a full time Esme Girl, left Moscow and joined the many travels the company had alongside her best friend Katya. Personality Although a chill girl anyone can have fun with, Ann has a somewhat messed up mind because of her childhood. She can also be very naïve because of her lack of higher education. She has an indecisive mind regarding sex and romance; on one side, she wants it as her living, but on the other side, she fears its repercussions such as being called names. She differs from Magda, as Magda embraces her hedonism; Ann wants it covered with the use of better words like “escort” instead of “prostitute.” Character wise, Ann is as diligent and hardworking as her father. The support he showed her passed through her relationships with the other Esme Girls. Unfortunately, given the fact that Ann witnessed her parents’ failed marriage, made her a person incapable of maintaining romantic relationships long enough; for she presents her mother’s attitude of falling out of love while entertaining other men. Ann recognizes this part of her and has since left the escort business and moved into something with less commitment. She feared falling in love with a client, starting something with him and realizing she didn’t want him anymore; thus, she reserves herself just for casual sex. But just as mentioned before, she’s naïve; deep down she believes she can turn things around and so she still explores the possibilities inside the sex industry. Entertainment wise, Ann doesn’t have a defined genre for movies or music. On music, she’s only accustomed to disco and other songs nightclubs usually play. Given her many travels, Ann has learned Russian and English. With Katya, she speaks a fairly decent Russian; but with the Esme Girls, she talks with broken yet understandable English. Esme Suit At her head, Ann uses a red bow to hold on a ponytail as part of her Esme Girl appearance. Below her head, she wears a white and black collar shirt with a tiny red bow hanging from it. On her torso, she wears a tight blue jacket with the golden flower with red dots pattern typical of every Esme Suit. This jacket is small enough to expose a bit of Ann’s belly. On both arms, Ann wears tight and short pieces of blue clothing with white borders on both ends and the golden flower pattern. Ann’s white suspenders have little golden triangles on them; they follow a line through each suspender. These suspenders are held by a white elastic band Ann uses as a belt. At her lower body, Ann uses saggy pants with a wide-opened area that exposes the crotch, meaning everyone can see Ann’s pink rubber in the form of panties. The pants are blue with a golden flower pattern and red dots printed on them. The pants also have golden borders and inside them there are white fluffy cloths. As footwear, Ann uses the standard white short socks and red squeaky shoes. Both the jacket and the pants jingle upon being shaken. The “DO NOT PULL” tag hangs at Ann’s butt. Ann’s expansion gimmick comprises her jacket opening itself through a small burst of force, leaving Ann’s belly exposed. Given her years or working as a belly dancer, Ann will instinctively dance her hips around. Seconds later after the jacket’s trick, the rubber will expand as usual. The pink balloon will increase its size until it absorbs the feet inside the footwear. The making of Ann’s first drawing was made on August 11, 2018. She was intended to be a member of the Esme Girls’ Third Squad. Her full name doesn’t relate to the movie Babe 2: Pig in the City. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Esme Girls